


Time apart

by Kimitachithepaladin



Category: yaoi Vocaloid
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimitachithepaladin/pseuds/Kimitachithepaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui gakupo is swept back in time after hiding out in a local shrine to avoid Tea Ceremony lessons. He is declared after waking in the world as the Great Lord Buddah by monks from the warring states period and is promptly taken to battle as a good luck charm. The young lord Shion Kaito takes an instant liking to his people's new hero and Gakupo finds himself inspired by Kaito's sence of duty and responcibility. But is there room for love in this war infested time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time apart

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the vocaloid.
> 
> This is an A.U that i came up with years ago and i have been editing and rewriting it for a while and have decided to post it.

Gakupo snuck quietly into his back yard, clearly ignoring the constant calling from his Grandmother. 

"Kamui Gakupo! You have Tea Ceremony lessons right now!! Where are you child?!" His Grandmother called. Usually Gakupo did as he was told. He would quietly study and perfect the ancient family traditions his Grandmother wanted him to. Not to add all the ridiculous training she put him through with a real master of archery and sword play. He even danced for her in traditional Japanese clothing. 

But not today....today was his day to be normal...to do what he wanted. All he wanted was one day to himself before he slaved away for the rest of his days. He jumped over the wooden fence separating his Grandmothers huge yard from the forest. Once over he ran until he thought he put a good distance between him and the estate. He walked, enjoying all the sounds and the colors of the fall leaves. How the light danced through the leaves almost made the forest seem like it was on fire, but it won’t be long till death will sweep the leaves and some other life away. Eventually he found a hidden path covered in leaves and decided he had nothing better to do than to follow it. 

But his peaceful moment was interrupted when he could hear his Grandmothers workers calling after him. He ran along the path trying to lose them. Eventually it lead up to an abandoned shrine. Not taking this chance lightly, Gakupo ran up to the giant shrine doors and flung them open. He jumped inside and sat by the giant Buddha after shutting the doors. 

He couldn't help but hope that he wouldn't get cursed after this. But his thoughts where stopped when the workers ran to the shrine entrance for a moment before running off in a different direction. Gakupo let go of the breath he was holding with a relived sigh. 

But before he could open the shrine doors, the Buddha statue started to shake and shine. 

"Wh-What?!" Gakupo exclaimed, startled. In his startled state he tripped and fell backwards, but kept falling. For some reason there wasn't anything to break his fall or hit against it was never ending, he fell for what felt an eternity. He could feel his chest getting tighter and it became hard to breath. He could see his vision getting darker and the pain grew. Thankfully as a saving grace his body forced him to pass out.

He awoke to gentle nudges and strong jiber-jabering. 

"Nyugh....." Gakupo grumbled, sitting up. Once his mind was clear, he took in his surroundings.

It looked like the inside of the abandoned shrine he was hiding at, but this one looked like it was just made yesterday. Eventually his eyes came upon a group of people close to the entry was to the room. Gakupo took in their garb and immediately knew that they were the temple monks and priests that resided in the shrine. It also confirmed that he had in fact gone back in time, how? He wasn't sure.

 

"~~~~~~~....." The man sitting in front of Gakupo asked. 

 

Gakupo blinked a few times before he realized that the man was talking to him in a different language. 'Think Gakupo....think of all of Grandmothers lessons.' He thought to himself. Gakupo dug deep inside himself to unlock all of his knowledge. He opened his eyes and looked to the man, waiting for him to talk again. 

 

"Are you alright, sir?" The temple priest asked again. 

 

"Y-Yes, I believe so." Gakupo spoke clearly, in ancient Japanese. 

"Lord Buddha is all right!! He's come back to us!" The man claimed to the other men in the room. Hearing this instantly triggered everyone to bow down low to Gakupo. 

'Lord Buddha?!....They think I am their Lord Buddha?!" Gakupo thought to himself. 

"We must celebrate and feast to this Joyful occasion!" The fat Temple Priest instructed, after he turned back to Gakupo. 

 

"Wait, I am not this Lord Buddha you speak of. My name is Kamui....Kamui Gakupo."   
The man looked confused. 

 

"But that is the name of The lord Buddha we have been worshipping." The man stated back. 

'But that’s not possible! The only man I know who has the same name is....Grandfather, OF COURSE!! That makes since.....and that's why Grandmother has been putting me through all this training, she was preparing me to come to this time.' Gakupo concluded with a small smile on his sakura pink lips. 

"You two! Help the Great Kamui get into his robes, and then lead him to the Dining Hall." The Priest instructed two people who looked like lower ranked monks of the shrine.   
The Priest waited for Gakupo to excuse him, and Gakupo caught on quick. 

"You may go now." Gakupo excused him and the rest of the room. They left after taking one more glance at Gakupo. 

Gakupo was helped up and lead to the changing chamber to the Great Buddha. There the temple servants picked out the cerimonial robes with many dark colors and metallic looking fabrics. They gently and cautiously undressed Gakupo and put him into the robes and made sure they fit him right. Then they moved on to his long purple hair. They gently combed through it after adding scented oils to make it impossibly soft and smell of the beautiful sakura blossoms he so loved. They pulled it up into the traditional long ponytail and held it in place with beautiful hair pins and decorations. 

"If you will follow us Great Kamui, we will now lead you to the Dining Hall." The Temple servant spoke, bowing low and avoided eye contact. Gakupo nodded and proceeded to follow them through the Temple shrine.   
Everything really is like his Grandmother said, even the way how there was always someone to walk in front of you and behind you. And even how the building was constructed and maintained. 

They soon arrived to the Dining Hall. There was a spot open at the end of the table for Gakupo. He sat there and noticed that a lot of people had been staring at him. But it came to him why they stared. Thanks to his grandmother’s training he knew the incantation to get the meal going. In some since he figured he was blessing it. He did the quick hand motions and chanted like he was taught. Immediately after he finished the last word and hand motion you could feel the difference of the air and the mood of the place. 

Gakupo was shocked that it actually worked, and powerfully at that. Everyone immediately began eating, and drinking copious amounts of saki and alcohol.   
To everyone's surprise some one spoke up, clearly drunk already. 

"So he truly is the Great Kamui..." The man blurted out in his happy, drunken state. Everyone got a little quiet and shocked at the man's outburst. But no one really paid him any attention. Gakupo ate what was served to him and enjoyed the little conversations that everyone else was having, being the Great Buddha, no one was really allowed to talk to him so he enjoyed other's conversations. 

He looked around at all the people, unable to shake the feeling that he was being watched. He kept looking until his violet gaze met with the Sapphire Blue gaze that was causing him the feeling. The beautiful pair of sapphire blue eyes belonged to an equally handsome man. He looked no older than 18 and had a head of royal blue hair to match his eyes. He was staring at Gakupo, eating little bites of food here and there. 

Gakupo ended up looking away first when the man ran his tongue over his lips, embarrassed he tried to look like he was really busy with his own meal.   
But thankfully the head Priest thought it was a good time for a speech.

"Great Lord Kamui. We are truly blessed to have you back in our presence and at this time no less. Our land is going into battle with the neighboring land tomorrow morning as it would seem. It would bring everyone great comfort if Lord Buddha would come to the battle and bless us. You are sure to bring us victory!" The Priest spoke. 

Normally the temple workers would be against violence but they all agree. It must be some feud that's been going on. Gakupo saw no way out and thankfully he was trained if things went horribly wrong. 

"I will accompany the men into battle.....who exactly are we going to battle with? 

"....The witch of the Kagamine line and her Dammed Twin brother, kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len...."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I will try to post more, please wait for me, I have alot of fanfiction to wright and little time. = ^w^ =


End file.
